


Dallroom Bance Speedrun Any%

by cavedinwriter



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Flirting, M/M, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavedinwriter/pseuds/cavedinwriter
Summary: “Where are you taking me?” Benrey folded his arms. Gordon frowned.“Dancing? Look, we need to blend in, we can’t just stand in the corner. Especially not you. No offense, but you look like you wanna kill someone, even if you’re not armed. You’re not armed anymore, right?”“I don’t know how to dance.” Benrey crossed his arms a little tighter, avoiding the question. The frown on Gordon’s face morphed into a poor attempt at hiding a smile.“Man, I guess I should’ve expected that. I dunno, you can sing, I guess I thought- Nevermind. I’ll teach you, come on.”
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Dallroom Bance Speedrun Any%

**Author's Note:**

> Benrey and Gordon gotta dance. Why? Don't ask too many questions. I drew them dancing together and my friends encouraged me to write something based off of it! The drawing is here if you so choose to look at it: https://www.instagram.com/p/CKw1b3VFIgY/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> I hope you enjoy! There's no real plot, I just wanted to write them flirting.

Benrey’s brain momentarily shut off as Gordon put a hand around his waist and started pulling him towards the dancefloor.

“Whoah whoah whoah, wait-” He pulled back against Gordon who looked back at him with a mix of confusion and annoyance.

“What?”

“Where are you taking me?” He folded his arms. Gordon frowned.

“Dancing? Look, we need to blend in, we can’t just stand in the corner. Especially not you. No offense, but you  _ look _ like you wanna kill someone, even if you’re not armed. You’re not armed anymore, right?”

“I don’t know how to dance.” Benrey crossed his arms a little tighter, avoiding the question. The frown on Gordon’s face morphed into a poor attempt at hiding a smile.

“Man, I guess I should’ve expected that. I dunno, you can sing, I guess I thought- Nevermind. I’ll teach you, come on.”

“What?”

“I’m not leaving you in the corner, I do  _ not _ trust you to be normal in the slightest.” There was Gordon’s hand on his waist again, pulling at him insistently. This time Benrey let himself be moved.

“Why do you know how to dance anyway?”

Gordon’s face got red, “Uhhh. No reason.” He mumbled.

“Huh? What?” Benrey cocked his head, grinning.

“I- Jesus, stop it, stop looking at me like that. I kinda… had a crisis at one point. And decided to solve it like a normal person.”

“By learning how to ballroom dance.” Benrey said. Gordon tugged at him a little harder.

“ _ Yes _ , okay?”

“Kinda stupid.” Benrey said. It wasn’t stupid, it was kind of endearing, but like hell he was going to say that.

Gordon led him out to the dancefloor and began instructing him where to put his arms. As Benrey shuffled closer to get his hands where they needed to be, he decided it  _ was _ a little stupid, actually. Having to lift his arms sucked.

“Why do I have to have my arms up?” He complained. Gordon rolled his eyes.

“Because you’re the follow.”

“Why?”

“Because you don’t know how to dance!” 

“Dancing sucks.”

“We haven’t even started moving,” Gordon snorted, “Here, watch my feet.”

“Gordon Feetman.” Benrey muttered. Gordon broke his hold on Benrey’s side to smack him on the shoulder.

“Shut up and let me teach you.”

Benrey shut up and let Gordon teach him. It was confusing, and more often than not he found himself stumbling in the direction that Gordon took them rather than actually doing the footwork, but Gordon wasn’t complaining. He figured that was the most he could hope for. Besides, once he understood the rhythm, he could focus a little more on what was happening. Namely that he was dancing with Gordon Freeman. Weird. Weird but normal. Normal and not at all weird, actually. Fine and cool.

“What the fuck?” Benrey whispered when the music started to change. He felt panic rising in his stomach, “Why is it faster? You didn’t tell me it got faster.”

“Chill out, man!” Gordon squirmed as Benrey’s hands tightened around him, “It’s fine, just stay in rhythm with me. You’re doing fine.”

“Dancing sucks.” He said again, but adjusted his sweaty grip and tried to fall in step with Gordon again. This song was faster, but it followed the same rhythm and he found himself spinning around in time with Gordon with much less trouble than he expected. Fine and cool and good.

At some point he realized Gordon was staring at him and he looked up.

“Whuh?” He met his gaze, “What are you staring for. You thinkin about- crimes? Crimes you’re gonna commit? You gonna steal something?” He rambled. Hell yeah, fall back on a classic. Perfect.

“Benrey, maybe don’t talk about stealing shit?” Gordon giggled nervously. Benrey blinked.

“Oh. Yeah.”

“And anyway,  _ no _ , I wasn’t thinking about stealing shit. I was gonna say that you’re not terrible at this.”

“Yeah, course not. I’m great at dancing.”

“Uh huh,” Gordon smirked and Benrey’s hands suddenly got a whole lot sweatier, “Yeah? You wanna try leading, then?”

“What?” His mouth went dry.

“Come on.” Gordon goaded him, switching his hand so it rested on Benrey’s shoulder, indicating for him to switch to the leading position. He was absolutely certain he was going to fuck it up, but who would he be if he resisted a challenge? And from Gordon, no less. So, he moved his hand to Gordon’s ribs and tried to spin them in the way Gordon had been doing for the past few minutes.

It went okay for the first few beats, but then he swore Gordon tripped him up on purpose and he got off beat. He lurched backwards to avoid spinning into another couple- pair, they were a pair, not a couple, he and Gordon were not a couple- and ended up freezing up completely. He stood there while the other dancers whirled around them and Gordon stared at him with that shit-eating grin on his face. Fucker.

“Asshole. You’ve got some fucking- dance tricks. Dance magic. Made me do badly.” He accused while Gordon resumed their previous position. Benrey wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or if Gordon tucked himself a little closer than he had before.

“Yeah, you tell yourself that, bud.” He smiled. Benrey wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He wanted to do… something, anyway. Something perfectly normal. Normal for frenemies.

“You got any more fucked up… dance tricks?” He asked. That was a bad idea, probably, but Benrey wasn’t known for his good decisions.

“Hmm,” Gordon cocked his head, that endearing, infuriating smile falling away for a second as he thought, “Yeah, y’know what? I do have one. It’s a- It’s special. Just for you.”

Uh oh.

“Bring it.” Benrey gave a grin of his own in return. 

Gordon kept his hands where they were, in fact he didn’t seem to be changing anything about what they were doing. He kept moving in time, pulling Benrey along with him. Benrey was about to open his mouth to ask what the trick was when the music around them slowed and Gordon shifted. He tightened his grip on Benrey with one hand while the other went to- to Benrey’s leg? And then he was bending, pushing Benrey a little ways towards the floor, and Benrey almost let out a laugh when he realized that Gordon was  _ dipping _ him.  _ Almost _ laughed, almost and not quite because then he caught sight of the look Gordon was giving him.

It made him dizzy. That infuriating smirk was still there but his eyes were so… soft? There was a fondness there that Benrey only got in small doses, whenever he made Gordon laugh so hard he couldn’t breathe. 

Now,  _ Benrey _ couldn’t breathe. Gordon seemed to catch on because that fondness was morphing into concerned amusement.

“You good, dude?” He half-whispered. Benrey made a noncommittal noise as Gordon hauled him back to his feet. Gordon laughed, patting Benrey on the back. He felt a small trickle or relief mixed with disappointment as Gordon led him off the dancefloor.

“I think your dance tricks need some work. Couldn’t tell what that was even supposed to be.” 

“Bullshit, that was a perfect dip!”

“Was that what that was? Nuh uh.” Benrey gave a sidelong grin. Gordon shoved him with a shoulder as they found an empty corner of the room.

“Shut up. You’re just mad that you don’t know how to dance.”

“Nuh, did you see me out there? King of the dancefloor, baby. 100%.”

“Yeah?” Gordon leaned against a pole and crossed his arms. Benrey’s stomach fluttered. 

“Yeah.” He filled his voice with a confidence that he absolutely did not feel. Clearly, Gordon saw right through it, but he rolled his eyes and smiled anyway. 

“Guess you’ll just have to show me  _ your _ dance tricks next time, huh?”

“Uh,” Benrey’s face felt warm, “Um.”

“That’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> enojoy it :]


End file.
